crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teri Collins
'''Teri Collins '''is a supporting female character in the show and a student in Mr. Brown's Class. Personality and Characteristics Teri is best described as an intelligent character whose stubbornness and occasional jealousy sometimes get the best of her; she is typically portrayed as very sweet, innocent, feminine, and gentle in nature. In many episodes she generally provides a voice of reason, usually against Robert Tenorman, especially in earlier seasons. She is generally friendly to others and seems well-liked at school, but she is unwilling to let her beliefs be compromised by popularity. In addition, she is the most mature girl in class and never gets into trouble. Music Sewing Breeding Cheerleading Gallery Family Relationships Trivia Prominence *Rob Gets An Anal Probe - She and Puff become girlfriend and boyfriend in the begining of the episode. Later seen when she asks Puff for her and Puff to go on a date. *Weight Gain 9000 - Teri is angry that Rob won the paper contest and not her. Later, she and Puff try to stop Mr. Brown from assassinating Kathie Lee Gifford. *Double Trouble - First background role; seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *Thor's Hammer - Goes with Puff's Party with a remainder of Mr. Brown's Class to the safe world Cimmeria. *Hanging Out With The Husseins - Puff protects her from Saddamn and the Goa'uld. *Tom's Rhinoplasty - She and Puff arrange a Valentines Day date at T.G.I. Fridays. *Ike's Wee Wee - Helps Puff find a cure for his brother's love for drugs. *Thor's Chariot - Goes with Puff's Party and the most of her class to Cimmeria to free Thor from captivity. *Summer Sucks - Invited for a summer-long stay at Puff's house. *Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls - Teri keeps inviting Puff to take her to see the independent films at the local film festival. *Clubhouses - Joins Puff's Clubhouse. *The Fifth Race - Agrees to help Puff get rid of his "Streisandia". *Rainforest Shmainforest - Puff's partner for the Getting Gay With Kids choir tour. *Archen - Background only; seen in playground and hallways. *Current Events - Puff's Family and Party take her to the Crappington Telsa Power Plant for her 9th birthday. *Fair Game - Seen at the meeting. *Myth Of Nick - Asks Puff if he wants to walk her to the cafeteria, which Puff does. Later seen in the library. *Thor's Nemesis - Seen in the gym. *Small Victories - Seen at the victory party hosted by Thor. *Timmy Trouble - Seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *Thor's Mystery - Goes on the rescue mission to save Thor. *My Partner Gets All The Credit - Puff's Partner for the 1st Annual Crappington Games. *The Secret Serum - Seen in the control room. *Thomas And Peter: Behind The Explosion - Asks Puff if there will be a behind the scenes special for Thomas and Peter. *He Is It! - Seen at the game of Tag. *Meridian - Joins Puff and the Rest of his friends in a mission to save Rob. *Thor's Revelations - Opens the Groundbridge. *Asspen - Seen in the library. *Havik Jr. - One of the candidates for the new 4th member. *Thor's Disclosure - Background only; Seen in Mr. Brown's Class. *Around The Whirlpool - Seen on the field trip to Whirl Island as Puff's Partner. *Full Circle - Seen in the control room. Lance Patrick is cited to have asked her for a bottle of superglue. *A Tenorman Homecoming - Welcomes back Rob and Melvin. *Following that episode, Teri only appeared in background roles in order to prepare for a bigger role in the Season 7 finale. *Smells Like Team Spirit - Becomes an honorary member of Puff's Team after being defeated by the 8th Grader Trent Hewlett. *Teri remains a main character for Seasons 8 to 11, until being excused from Puff's Party in the Season 11 finale. *The List - Puff lets Teri go in order to make room for Zowie, who would otherwise return to his team. *Miley's New Look - Seen at the town hall with her Father. *Thor's Attraction - Puff's partner for the field trip. *About Last Night.... - Replaces Zowie in the episode. *Elementary School Musical - Teri performed several duets with Bridon Gueermo. *The Ungroundable - Seen in the background. *The Coon - Teri points out that Mysterion might not be a boy, causing Rob to accuse her of being the town's hero. *Eat, Pray, Queef - Gets a girl to queef on Melvin's face and asks Puff if he wants to study with her at the beginning of the episode. Also wonders why farts are funny but queefs aren't. *Fishsticks - Seen in Rob's dream. *Thor's Embankment - Seen in class. *Dances With Smurfs - Rob attacks Teri with the morning announcement, since Wendy is the president of the school. *You Have 0 Friends - Teri gets upset over Puff's relationship status being "Single" on his Facebook page, and tells him not only to change it to "In a Relationship", but to add her as a friend as well. *Thor's Reckoning - She, along with her friends, helps Thor put an end to the Replicators. *Insheeption - Teri explains Puff's hoarding has gotten out of control and she can't take it anymore. *Funnybot - Seen in the background. *You're Getting Old - Seen at Puff's birthday party. Later seen near the end of the episode where she comes to comfort Puff. *Ass Burgers - Feels sorry for Puff's new life. Later seen with Puff having a picnic at the end. *Thor's Revenge - Seen at the end of the episode when Thor delivers his speech. *Bass To Mouth - Teri finds out Puff sent an e-mail to Dwebble saying he saw another girl's buttcrack, and that he liked it, making her furious. She later joins the group that attempts to shut down Eavesdropper. *1% - She is seen in the Physical Education uniform, telling Rob that it is in fact his fault for making them lose their recess, so therefore, he should "shut his mouth". *Reverse Cowgirl - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Cash To Gold - Seen in the playground. *Faith Hilling - Seen in the memeing class with her classmates, sitting next to PuffPuff. *Jewpacabra - Seen at the Easter Egg hunt. *Sneedlinator - Seen in Puff's anti-bullying video. *I Never Should Have Gone Ziplining - Captured by the Goa'uld alongside Toad, Skipper, Dwebble, Jimmy and Timmy, but rescued by Sulu and Crackers. *Rob Finds Love - Seen as a member of the cheerleading squad with the other girls and at Zowie's sleepover party. *Thor's Discovery - Zowie is swapped off the team for her place in the team in this Episode. *Raising The Bar - Seen in the gym when Rob talks about anorexia. *Insecurity - Zowie is swapped off the team for her place in the team in this Episode. *Going Native - Seen in the Cafeteria. *Crossing Paths - Watches Crackers leave. *A Scause For The Applause - Seen in class; background only. *Obama Wins! - Seen playing basketball with her friends and joins Puff and Lance in their effort to out Rob, for rigging the Tri-State Area presidential election. *Thor's Mediocre - Crying because of Toad's Distribution Asgard that he dressed up as a bear. *Danger, Sweet As Honey - Teri, alongside Melvin, takes Zowie's place in the episode and goes with Puff and his Party to Honey Woods. *Let Go, Let Gov - Seen in hallways talking to Jenny Simon. *Mean Mr. Melvin and Mad Mr. Melvin - Joins Puff and friends in a mission to re-hire Mr. Brown and get Melvin to be a Student again. *Meapless In Seattle - Seen in the background. *Super Animal Toy Friends - Takes over Zowie's duties in The Rotation. *The Trouble With Toad - Seen at Burger Planet with her family. *Queef Theives - Seen in hallways; background only. *The Heartbreak Of Chef - Seen in the computer lab. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Rotation Category:Supporting Characters Category:Students Category:Mr. Brown's Class Category:5th Graders Category:Members of the Protected Planets Treaty Category:Members of the Crappington Cows Cheerleading Squad Category:Female 5th Graders